robot_wars_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon Rebooted: Pilot
The Pilot is the first event of the new 2019 rebooted era. In this stand-alone heat, 8 robots will compete in a Robot Wars Series 7 style format. There are two battles of four robots in each competing in a free-for-all rumble. Two go through from each round and the ones that progress compete in the heat semi-final. The two winners from the semi-final face off in the final and the winner of that not only wins the heat, but also is granted automatic entry into the main series of Fanon Rebooted. Competitors Ball Point Weight: 94kg Speed: 15mph Armour: Steel 8mm Weapons: Full Body Spinner Strengths: Fast Weaknesses: Easily Pushed Dykan Weight: 109kg Speed: 14mph Armour: Titanium 8mm Weapons: Undercutting Disc + Hammer Tail Strengths: Powerful Disc Weaknesses: Weapon Reliability WHAMOID Weight: 150kg Speed: 15mph Armour: Titanium 15mm Weapons: Pneumatic Hammer Strengths: Quick Weaknesses: Little Pushing Power Sexy Future Weight: 105kg Speed: 10mph Armour: Titanium 8mm Weapons: Spiked Axe + Horizontal Bar Spinner Strengths: Multi-Weaponry Weaknesses: Trouble Self-Righting Plough Weight: 110kg Speed: 15mph Armour: Titanium 12mm Weapons: Flipping Scoop Strengths: Powerful Weaknesses: None Vapour Weight: 108kg Speed: 10mph Armour: Titanium 8mm Weapons: Crushing Arm + Flywheel Strengths: Good Control Weaknesses: Can't Self-Right Yesn't Weight: 108kg Speed: 35mph Armour: Polycarbonate 5mm Weapons: Horizontal Spinner Strengths: Fast Weaknesses: Unrealiable Poop Sock Weight: 130kg Speed: 5mph Armour: Polycarbonate 30mm Weapons: 4 Bar Lifter Strengths: Thick Armour Weaknesses: Everything Else Fights Round 1 Dykan vs WHAMOID vs Plough vs Poop Sock The match begins with Dykan getting up to speed at the edge of the arena. Whamoid and Plough struggle for ground clearance, but Whamoid wins the ground clearance battle. Poop sock tries to walk around, but Dykan goes in and steals off a leg. PS is now somehow even more crippled than it once was, and it now tries to desperately move. Plough goes in and ends its suffering, as it launches PS OOTA. Whamoid then gangs up on Dykan with Plough for the rest of the battle. Dykan does some damage, but not much as Plough was able to stop the blade time and time again. Qualified: WHAMOID and Plough Ball Point vs Sexy Future vs Vapour vs Yesn't The battle starts with everyone getting up to speed, they know how this is gonna go. Sexy Future strikes first, as it tries to initiate a weapon to weapon hit against Yesnt, It comes out on top as Yesnt has a huge gash, but in response Yesnt scoops everyone up and slams them into the sidewall. Vapour tries to get a hold into Yesnt, and it does so. Ball point meanwhile, stays at the other end getting up to speed and translating around. It gets a decent hit on the top of Yesnt, and now there are several chunks in the weird pyramid like machine. Sexy Future goes in and goes for another hit, and it turns into a 2 on 1, as ball point stays out of it. Ball point then makes it's move, and snipes Sexy Future's axe mechanism, disabling it to fire. Vapour then goes in and gets a hold on sexy Future, and pushes it into Ball point when it's at full speed. This goes on for 2 more minutes and this goes to the judges. Qualified: Ball Point and Vapour Round 2 Plough vs Ball Point Plough goes for a box rush, and Ball Point doesn't spin up but it uses the speed of it to escape, and plough misses and hits the wall. This clever move also gives Ball Point time to spin up, but Plough goes straight in head on. The hammers go straight through the plow, and now Plough has to use it's pushing power to it's advantage. After this, Plough spends the remainder of the battle pushing Ball Point around, not letting it get up to speed and then the fight ends after a long 2 minutes. Winner: Plough (JD) WHAMOID vs Vapour Unfortunately due to repairs, Vapour could not get either of their weapons working in time for the fight and forfeited the match Winner: WHAMOID Heat Final Plough vs Whamoid Whamoid goes in for an axe blow, but due to Plough lifting and using the plow as a shock absorber, all of the attempts fail. As Whamoid has nothing it can do left, it struggles with Plough for 2 minutes, with Plough mainly getting the upper hand because of the traction advantage. Winner: PloughCategory:Fanon Rebooted Category:Side Events